Fastest Alive
by KirbyCZ
Summary: Ranma embarks on a journey for Grand Mastery but knowing Ranma Chaos will soon follow him! Newly Updated: Enter Sir Ryoga, Knight of the Sun? Ryoga appears wielding the twin swords Galatin!
1. Prologe

**Fastest Alive**

Prestory Note: When I fist planned this story - I had thought I had all the angles planned out. That was proven wrong when I thought of the ramifications on Point "C" and how it would affect the rest of the story. So this is how I address the matter - I made it into a multi-cross. So Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Ranma," I looked up from my packing to see the woman that I have fell in love with, standing at the door with a frown on her face. I knew what was bugging her, but I knew I couldn't stop now, "Do you really have to go?"

I sighed. Somehow I knew she was going to ask that...but," Akane, you heard the old perv. If there is one thing hes actually serious about, it would have to be the School of Anything Goes. He told me, that if I were to take over the School as Grand Master that I have to go on the quest he had laid out in front of me."

Akane sighed, but she knew I had a point. But I gave her my famous grin, "Look Akane, I'll give ya my word as a Martial Artist that I will come back," She looked at me with wide eyes and before she could say anything, "I promise." I didn't have to say anything after that. She understood the underlying message I left.

"I'll hold you to that promise Ranma. You better get going though, you'll miss your flight," She said before coming over and giving me a hug, "Be safe." I returned the hug before letting go. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. With a small smile, I left out the window of my room. I was leaving the Tendo Home for Kami knows how long. My destination - the United Kingdoms.

It took me a while to get to the Airport - I had to convince Konatsu and Sasuke was the last thing they should do if they care for the well being of their Master/Mistresses. They got the hint and left without any prompting.

Once seated on the plane, the pilot said it would be a non-stop flight to London. Suddenly feeling tired, I closed my eyes...and dreamed.

(--Dream Sequence--)

"Why'd ya stop me? I could've taken him down, no problem." he said annoyed.

"You do not understand. He cannot be wounded." he turned to the girl confused.

"How can that be?" He asked.

"He bears the Scabbard of Excalibur." she explained

"Hey wait a second...I think I heard that name before. Ummm...Lemme see..." He started to rack his brain for the answer

"Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." she said giving him the answer.

"Oh, yeah, right! So that means..."

"This is the land ruled by King Arthur."

"Whoa. But was that really the King himself? I mean he seemed way different in the stories." He said thinking on the subject.

"Let us go. We can talk along the way. Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard."

"I'm..."

(--End Dream Sequence--)

I blinked tiredly as the stewardess shook me. "Yeah?" I asked annoyed.

"Its time for the mid-flight dinner, sir," she said, ignoring my annoyed tone, "I'd thought I'd wake you, the way your stomach was growling; I thought you might be hungry."

"Oh," my face heating up, "Yeah, I'm starved...got any Chili-Dogs?"

She giggled at me before going to fill my order. Somehow I knew this was going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fastest Alive**

_Heres chapter one!_

**Chapter 1 - The No Life King and I**

I disembarked the plane with mild annoyance. How'd I know that Stewardess was going to spill something cold on me. And how'd I know with my luck she was into both men and woman.

I feel so violated.

When I got to baggage claim I was shocked to see a woman and a old man standing there, holding a sign with my name on it. Confused, I walked up to them.

"You're looking for me?" I asked confused.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" the blond haired woman asked. I nodded, "Good. Walter, grab his belonging. Mr. Saotome, come with me."

"As you wish, Sir Integra." I watched as the old man went to find my bag. I noticed how this "Walter" walked that he was highly trained fighter.

"Ranma," I looked back at the blond haired woman, who I assume is Sir Integra, "We know of your quest given to you by Happosai. He requested that we assist you from this point on. While we are helping you with your Grand Mastery quest, you will have to work with us for quite awhile. Do you understand?"

I nodded, still confused, but hey - at least she isn't looking to marry me. There was a sound of thunder in the distance. I looked startled for a moment before gulping silently. Don't want to press my luck.

A short while later, I found myself in the back of a limo.

"Isn't this much for a wandering martial artist?" I finally asked, trying to break the Ice. I was getting nervous the way Integra was looking at me - almost like Nabiki but twenty times worst.

"Not at all. Happosai served with the Hellsing family during the war and even trained Walter in his arts. We owe him a bit of debt," she said amused at my nervousness, "So tell me Ranma, what you do for a living back in Japan?"

"Oh...mostly I trained in Martial Arts. I hold several black belts in a lot of different styles," I said, feeling a bit better about the topic, "Then I gained the title of Mastery after I saved my fiancé from being killed."

I saw her eye twitch at the word fiancé and something tells me she hoped that I was single. I think I got some sort of magnetism to tomboys...

"What was trying to kill her?" Integra asked with a bit of interest in her voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Try me." I looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"She was transformed into a living doll by a race of birdmen, and if I didn't get her to sacred water before the doll's eyes closed, she would've died. I ended up killing a Phoenix God in the process." I looked for any signs of her thinking I'm crazy. If you didn't live in Nerima, then anything from there is crazy.

Instead she just said, "It could've been worst." I blinked at her.

"How could've it been worst?" I asked.

"To tell you that, Mr. Saotome, you will have to keep an open mind. Although, you do seem the type to get into trouble of the supernatural kind."

"Tell me about it - ghosts, magic mirrors, demons, you name it, I've encountered it." I said with a sigh.

"What about vampires?" She asked.

"Nope, never fought one before...why'd you ask?"

"You'll see..." I didn't like the look she was giving me. Silently gulping, I wonder what she had in store for me.

A few hours later, we arrived at our destination. It was an old Victorian style manor that seemed bigger than Furiken. But something about that place made me shiver. I could feel something in there...not human. It gave off such a cold and deathly aura.

"Something wrong, Mr. Saotome?" Integra suddenly asked.

"Oh...nothing. Oh and could you call me Ranma? Mr. Saotome is my pops and thank Kami I'm not him." I said with a smirk.

She smirked back, "Very well Ranma." We both got out the Limo and to my surprise; we were greeted by a lot of soldiers.

"At ease gentlemen," Integra commanded and they all went at ease, "I will like to introduce Ranma Saotome. He will be working with us for a while, so give him the same respect you'd give me, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They all said.

"Good. Come Ranma, its nearing Dinner time and you must be hungry."

At that point my stomach made itself known again. At least I didn't blush this time.

(--Scene Change--)

I sat nervously at the grand table. That deathly feeling seemed to be getting stronger by the minute and its making me feel fidgety.

"Is there something wrong, Ranma?" Integra asked me.

"Err...well...As you know, I'm a martial artist," I began, but got annoyed when she gave me a look that said 'Oh really, I had no idea', "Anyways...I can sense other people by reading the aura around me, and I keep sensin this cold and deathly presence here. Do you know what it is?"

A deep and chilling chuckle reverberated around the room, causing my skin to crawl. Integra didn't seem to mind it, those she did look annoyed.

"Quit scaring the boy and introduce yourself already," She snapped.

"As you wish master," the voice said once more, as a man wearing a long red jacket and black clothes appeared. On his head was a red hat and he wore orange sunglasses, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alucard, the No Life King."

"No...Life King," then my eyes widened, "Your a vampire...wait you must be THE vampire." I had heard rumors that Dracula was still around, but Vampires and Werewolves tend to stay away from Tokyo…and Japan in general...to many demon hunters.

"How perceptive of you, boy," Alucard said with a grin, "You deduced my identity easily...but now that you know, I cannot let you live."

"Wait wha?" I rolled out my seat as Alucard slammed his fist into the space I once occupied, "Now hold on here."

"Why stop? I can tell you thirst for excitement. Its written all over your face." Alucard said with a crazy grin.

"Thats enough Alucard, save if for the mission tonight," Integra said growling, before looking at me, "And before you ask, no, you can't come on this one. You just got off a plane no less than a few hours ago. You need to rest first."

The look on her face left no room for argument, so I just nodded. Alucard chuckled, "Perhaps another time then." And just as he came, he left.

I looked at Integra, "I'm not fighting him," I said bluntly, "That guy is way stronger than Saffron, even with those limiters on."

Integra's eyes widen, "You could tell his power was limited?"

"Sensed it in his aura. " I replied as Walter brought in our food. I sat down and ate before being shown to my temporary room.

It was way better than the one I had at the Dojo. Throwing my bag on the side of the bed, I flopped down on said bed and relaxed. I wondered if Akane would like a bed like this...

I slapped myself for thinking such a perverted thought. Sighing, I changed for bed.

The sounds of motors and soldiers marching were blocked out as I seemed to dream.

(--Dream Sequence--)

"This must be it," he said looking at a sword.

"Are you ready?" Merlina asked as he grasped the blade.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it...You shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings..." she explained.

"Guess I can't be the hero every time," he said ruefully before pulling the sword, "Ha!" the sword shined brightly. He then stared at the Sword. "The Sacred Sword..."

"It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina inputted.

"Its kinda sorry looking." he muttered.

"Fool!" the sword soon wrenched from his hand spinning until it stood up upright.

"You are the chosen one!? You are but a Squire!" the sword, Caliburn said.

"Oh yeah!? Says you!" he replied with a sweatdrop.

"The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer." Merlina said staring at the two.

"Yeah, well, its got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword." he snarked.

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you knave! Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!" Caliburn replied.

He suddenly sensed the presence and drew Caliburn, "All right Professor! Work your magic!"

(--End Dream Sequence--)

I suddenly bolted up as I felt a presence. I growled when I saw Alucard standing in the shadows.

"Quite an interesting dream you had, knave." Alucard said sarcastically.

"Stay out my mind, Alucard." I growled out.

"Don't be like that, boy, for I have come to help you." Alucard said with a grin.

"You...help me? After you nearly killed me earlier?"

"I was merely testing your reflexes."

"You starting to sound like my father," I grumbled, then sighed, "Obviously you want something if your here trying to bribe me with something."

"Indeed," Alucard, "All I want...is a bit of your blood. I have a new fledgling that refuses to drink blood, but I suspect that she'll drink your blood."

"I see...and what do I get for this donation?" I asked.

"I will tell you where you can find Caliburn, and continue on the next part of the Grand Mastery Test. After all, Happosai isn't the only Grand Master of Anything Goes." My eyes widened as Alucard slowly faded into the ground. "Think about it. I'll see you tonight...knave." His deep chuckle echoing as he faded away.

I sighed as I got out of bed to get ready for the day. This was starting to get troublesome.

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fastest Alive**

_To Kamen Rider Den-O: Thanks man, and I hope this chapter is as good as my last two._

_To Ranko Lina Inverse: Celes will be in this chapter. Due to the way I set the timeline, Hellsing JUST got started. And the Pairings…well…that's…a secret!_

_I decided from this chapter on, that I'll switch to third person. I get so confused with first person._

**Chapter 2: What Was and What Really Happened.**

_I swear Alucard is the first Vampire I know and I already dislike him,_ Ranma thought sourly as he headed towards the dining room. His mind slowly slipped into the thoughts of his recent dreams. _I never had those dreams before now…what do they mean? Are they something from my imagination or…maybe memories? Arg, this is confusing me!_

"A pound for your thought, Mr. Saotome," Ranma blinked to see Walter standing there, "You seemed a bit troubled. Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help in some way."

"Uh…sure, I guess," Ranma said looking sheepishly, "I've been having these dreams ever since I left home to come here, and Alucard seemed to know what they mean from the way he blatantly read my mind."

"Sir Integra warned Alucard about doing that…anyways, why don't you tell me these dreams over a spot of tea."

Ranma's stomach growled, "Maybe some breakfast too." Walter could only chuckle at the embarrassed look on the teen's face.

A short while later, Ranma found himself and Walter sitting across from each other at the Dining table. Walter had whipped up some old fashion pancakes and bacon for them both.

"Say, where is Sir Integra," Ranma asked, remembering how everyone addressed Integra that way and guessed it was some protocol, "She looks like a person who'd be an early riser."

"Ah you see, the Hellsing Organization handle Vampires and Ghouls, which only appear at night. So almost all of our missions happen at night time, and it allows Sir Integra time to sleep in. Me? I'm used to getting up early even after a mission."

"I see," It made sense to Ranma. Vampires were said to be nocturnal like bats.

"So tell me about these dreams you've been having."

Ranma sighed, "Well the first dream I had, I was walking next to this chick named Merlina and she was telling me I was in the land were King Arthur ruled," Walter eyes widen slightly, "What?"

"Merlina Ambrosius was the granddaughter of famed wizard Merlin Ambrosius," Seeing Ranma's confused expression Walter continued, "Merlin Ambrosius was said to be born from a woman and a incubus, a male sex demon, and by those accounts, the first half demon to be well received. Go on with your dreams."

"Alright…the next one was Merlina telling me about this sacred sword called Caliburn," Again Walter was shocked, "And she told me if I killed King Arthur then I'd be known as a 'Killer of Kings'. I replied 'well, I can't be the hero all the time' and I pulled the sword. When I did, it came to life and began to insult me. And then this man ridin a black horse attacked me. But before I can fight him, Alucard woke me."

"I wondered where he left off too…" Walter sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing, "I'm going to be honest with you Mr. Saotome, that can't be a dream. First off, only those from the Knight of the Round Table and the people under them know about Merlina Ambrosius. Secondly, Caliburn was rumored to be the true Excalibur in disguise. For you to actually dream about them both…I have to say it was a memory, and the person you were was the True King Arthur."

"Me? King Arthur? Wasn't he like…a hero to England or something? I'm barely a hero to a person, let alone a whole country."

"I can't think of any other possibility. If we don't have a mission later tonight, I'll ask Alucard to bring you to it. Both him and I have been to Caliburn's resting place."

"Walter, you will do no such thing," Both Ranma and Walter looked at the bed-haired Integra, "Do you honestly believe Mr. Saotome is the re-incarnation of King Arthur? Preposterous."

"Rough night?" Ranma couldn't help to ask as he finally broke down laughing. Walter could only grin.

"Whats so funny?" Integra demanded to know.

"Sir Integra, you have a bit of bed-hair." Walter pointed out. Integra growled and left the dining room as Ranma laughed harder. "Shes going to get you back for this, you do know that."

"What she going to do? Shoot me?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

(--Scene Change--)

"Okay," Integra had fixed her hair, got dressed, and was fed. Then she asked Ranma and Walter to come with her down to the obstacle course, "King Arthur's other nickname was the 'Knight of the Wind'. He was said to be as fast as the wind in battle. If you even remotely close to that, prove it."

Ranma was given a metal gauntlet and a basic broadsword. He stood next to it as it was stabbed into the ground. "So what do you want me to do?"

"On this course there are twenty-five wooden targets that has been placed. You are to strike them all with your sword in the least possible time." Integra intoned.

"So this is a test of Speed and Precision huh…no problem."

"Alright then…are you ready?" Ranma nodded, "Go!"

Ranma quickly drew the sword from the ground and ran towards the first few targets. Both Walter and Integra marveled at his speed. He seemingly danced past six targets cutting them in half.

'Such speed. I doubt even Alucard could be that fast with his limiters off.' Integra thought shocked.

'Such agility. He instinctively knows how to move to cut the targets without losing speed.'

Ranma came to what looked like two parallel walls with targets between them. Grinning he leaped at the first wall…then jumped to the next slashing the targets as he went. He came to the end of the row doing a back-flip, landing and continued on to the path.

'I've heard of that ability before! That's the Triangle Jump. Only the fastest person can pull off one or two, but he just did seven in a row without stopping…he must be the one!' Walter lost his monocle at that. Integra was tight jawed, but anyone could tell she was impressed.

'Lets see…that's 13 so far, where is the next 12?' Ranma soon got his answer as he spied a Large Tower with several targets going up it and a rope leading down to the ground with targets along it, 'I wonder if this is Alucard's training course, this seems kinda hard for somebody without any skills.'

Ranma ran up the tower slashing the targets at high speed before leaping up onto the rope. He slid down the rope with no problem. He didn't even loose speed as he cut the last few targets in the area. He leap off the rope and headed towards the last 3 targets. They were on large poles that looked like he'd have to jump to cut them. Not bothered at all by this, he made flipping jumps, cutting the targets down with ease before sliding to a stop before Integra. "Hows that?" he ask without panting. He didn't feel tired at all. Walter checked the time and gasped.

"Y-y-you completed the course in 47 seconds! That's faster than Alucard's record!" he exclaimed.

"I kinda guessed it was his course. Anyone else would've struggled." Ranma commented.

"So, Sir Integra, does he fit the bill of being fast?" Walter asked.

"Hmph…so hes fast and attack using a sword while moving. But can he defeat someone with a sword?"

"Then allow me to test him," said a voice. They all turned to see…

"Ryoga! What are you doing here?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Mr. Saotome, do you know this intruder?" Integra asked icily. Walter stood next to her, putting on some gloves.

"Relax. Ryoga is my friend…he suffers from a directional problem, so he gets lost easily." Ranma said, "But what I wanna know what he means by him testing me. I've never seen him use a sword before, its not his style."

"Heh, theres a lot about me you don't know, Ranma," Ryoga said chuckling, "Like these." He suddenly pulled out twin swords and held them in front of him while getting in position. Walter gasped.

"T-those are Galatin, the twin swords of Sir Gawain! How did you get those?" Walter demanded getting a gasp from Integra at his accusation and a confused look from Ranma.

"Galatin? Gawain?" he asked.

"I figured he'd still be a knave, even if hes on a Grand Mastery quest," Ryoga scoffed, "Sir Gawain was the Knight of the Sun, and the only way to wield Galatin is by blood and soul."

"So you're the re-incarnation of Sir Gawain…" Integra muttered before turning to Ranma, "Fight him."

"Lady say wha…?"

"If his claims to be true, then he is perfect for testing if what you said is true." She said simply.

Ranma nodded…and drew his sword. "Alright knucklehead," Ryoga's eye twitched at that jab, "Lets do this."

"Bring it, rat boy." Ryoga jabbed back. Ranma's eye twitched violently before he attacked Ryoga in a blur.

"I AM NOT A RAT!" he exclaimed before striking down with his sword. Sparks flew as they attacked, blocked, and parried at high speeds. Suddenly Ranma blurred and knocked away Ryoga's swords.

"Not bad…rat boy." Ryoga grinned.

"I'M NOT A RAT, I'M A HEDGEHOG DAMN IT," Ranma exclaimed before blinking, confused by his own words, "a hedgehog?"

"Your starting to remember, Ranma. I didn't fully remember until I gained Galatin." Ryoga said grinning, "For someone who suppose to be the fastest, your sure taking your time remembering who you are."

Ranma sniffed insulted, "I am the fastest, and don't you forget it."

"Bravo boys. I haven't seen a battle that fast paced since Alucard actually had competition." Integra said smirking. Walter went to grab up the twin blades Galatin only to get a mild shock.

"The sword chooses its owner," Ryoga said grinning, "I'll get them."

"Sir Ryoga, will you be staying?" Ranma raised his eye brows as Integra addressing Ryoga as 'Sir'.

"Sure. Somebody has to make sure Ranma stays out of trouble." Ranma snorted at that.

"Says the guy who nearly killed us when we were heading to ARK," Ranma muttered

Ryoga chuckled, "I'm surprised you remember that."

"Your driving skills are the polar opposite of your fighting skills," Ranma said dryly. Integra and Walter could only grin at the bi-play between the two. They acted almost like brothers.

(--Scene Change--)

Ranma and Ryoga went to the library to talk while Integra and Walter went to her office. Ranma couldn't believe all the memories that were coming back. Ryoga only chuckled and let him know its going to be like that until he fully remembered. They chatted for a few hours until Walter came and got them.

"So Walter, where are we going?" Ryoga asked shivering at the death aura the house was giving off, "Do you guys feel that?"

"Oh that's Alucard, Ry," Ranma said with a grin, "Hes a real vampire and a Grand Master of Anything Goes."

"You kidding me?!" Ryoga exclaimed, "I thought only you, your good for nothing dad, Tendo-san, and Akane practiced that art besides the old perv."

"I saw it when he attacked me yesterday," Ranma said thinking back on that short scuffle, "The way he moved, its too much like Anything Goes, and the way he talks, its almost like how I used to be during battles. Taunting and whatnot."

"Oh man…how old is this Alucard guy?"

"Oh hes about 500 years old," Walter inputted then raised an eyebrow at the shocked looks of the two teens.

"That's how old the old perv is…" Ryoga muttered shocked.

"I know…we better not anger him. Not only is he a Grand Master of Anything Goes, hes also a Vampire – he'd kill us and not regret it." Ranma said nodding.

"Indeed. Its nice to see those who know their places," a deep voice said from behind them. Both Ranma and Ryoga jumped startled at the presence of Alucard.

"Don't do that!" they both said catching their breath.

"Ah good, is your fledgling awaken yet?" Walter said, not bothered by Alucard's sudden appearance.

"She will be soon. Tell me Saotome, have you considered my offer?" Alucard asked.

"Y-yeah I'll do it, but no biting. I like being out in the sun." Ranma muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Walter asked.

"He wanted me to donate blood to get his fledgling to drink. I don't see why though," Ranma said shrugging, "And if I did, he'd take me to find Caliburn."

"I see…" Walter said before stopping in front of a door. He opened it and they all went in. Inside was a modest room, and on the bed was a blond haired woman sleeping.

"That's your fledgling? Shes no older than us!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Shes only 19. I had accidently shot her and had to turn her before she died." Although nobody said it, nobody believed that was an accident. Just before somebody could comment though, she sat up yawning and stretching. Unfortunately the pjs she was wearing was too small and the buttons popped on the shirt, revealing…

"…Damn her breasts are bigger than Kasumi," Ranma said.

"…Ranma when have you ever seen Kasumi breasts?" Ryoga asked.

"She walked in on me while I was in the furo…now that I think about it, Nabiki did as well."

"…Shut up before I punch you." Ryoga muttered.

"W-who are you?" She asked…then she looked down and screamed. She quickly covered herself.

"…Damn she covered herself." Ranma, Ryoga, and Walter looked at Alucard, "Don't give me that look, I wasn't the only guy here enjoying that show." Ranma and Ryoga had the decency to blush while Walter shook his head. He presented her with some clothes.

"Here, Miss Seras Victoria, is the uniform standard issued for Hellsing Personnel."

Seras nodded before glaring at them, "Out."

"Aww but we like looking," Alucard said with a grin.

"I don't care Master, out!"

"Fine…come then Ranma, we have to get food for my young fledgling."

"Aww man…" Ranma head fell as Alucard dragged him and Ryoga out.

"Why are you dragging me?!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Cause its fun!"

Walter could only laugh at their antics as they all left the room.

Sera's eye twitched, 'What the hell did I get myself into? And why did those two boys seem familiar?'

**END of Chapter 2**

_Note: Ranma's Personality is Merging with Sonics and Ryoga's Personality is Merged with Knuckles: it'll take a little more than flesh to cause a nosebleed now. Even though it will happen in the future. _

_Also, I wonder if anyone can guess where I'm going with this?_


End file.
